


Lazy

by Fananon



Series: Uncharted Advent Calendar [10]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Lazy Sex, Uncharted Advent Calendar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fananon/pseuds/Fananon
Summary: Uncharted Advent Calendar fill for the 9th December:Chloe and Harry have lazy sex in front of a fire





	

The fire was crackling in the fireplace, noise competing with the storm howling outside.

“You realize we’ll be snowed-in later, right Harry?”, Chloe whispered, unwilling to break the mood between them, calm and quiet and *soft* for a change. They were naked, curled against each other on the rug in front of the fire place. At Harry’s hum of acknowledgment she threw her leg over his waist, grinding against him while his hands slid over her body.

“We have enough food and wood, right Chloe?”, he finally asked and for a moment she couldn’t answer as he pushed inside her.

Her voice was a little strangled, a little breathless, as she answered, “yes.”


End file.
